Your not the boss
by Y-control15
Summary: SCARFSHIPPING. Characters: Lucas, Kenny, Dawn, Brock, and Ash
1. Have a Sinnoh day!

One sunny day in Sinnoh...

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know..._

Dawn was listening to the radio while getting ready.

_ Yeah, you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me_

Dawn started humming the song.

_  
Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

She starting singing song while rolling on her black long socks. Little did she know that Ash was listening.

He opened the door slowly. " Umm...Dawn?" Ash said.

" Oh, ops sorry Ash." Dawn said nervously turning off the radio.

" Um...Kenny and some guy named Damion are here..."

" Kenny...DAMION!?" Dawn rushed and pushed Ash out off the way.

Ash fell and bumped his head. "Ow.." He said rubbing his head.

" Hi Daw-" Kenny stopped his sentence, for Dawn had pushed him too.

"...Great..." Kenny rubbed is head.

Damion turned around. " Oh crap..."

" Damion!" Dawn said hugging him tightly. " Oh my gosh, I missed you!"

Damion patted her. " I missed you too, and so does Lucas, now do me a favor and let off of me!" Damion said struggling to get out.

" Fine," Dawn let go of Damion. " Why isn't Lucas here?" She asked.

" Oh great, again with **that** **guy**?" Kenny hissed.

Dawn made a pouted. " **_That guy_**, just so happens to not be here and, _**that guy**_ just so happens to be my friend, and why are you so down on him?"

Kenny huffed and turned his back ignoring her question.

" He's just jealous." Damion grinned. " **JEALOUS**, that Dawn likes him."

Kenny turn flushed. " Why you BLONDIE!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!" He said strangling Damion.

" Ad--ad--mite--it--Kee--Ken--ey" Damion said chocking on his words while grinning.

" Hey, you to stop it" Dawn said pulling Kenny away from Damion " Oh yeah, and, I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

Damion smirked. " Fsh, Yeah right! Why are you always so shy or nervous around him?"

" Umm...wel-"

" Your always blushing when he says something nice to you."

" Hey! I can expl-"

" Dawn, spill the beans!"

Dawn had enough. She smacked Damion on the head. She smiled. She missed smacking him on the head. She sighed. Ash walked in rubbing his head

" Oh, sorry Ash..."

" Nah, its ok Dawn."

Silence took in.

Its not your everyday that you see an old friend. Why is Kenny so envious of Lucas? Does Kenny like her? But, she likes...no...no way....can she really like him? Is Damion really right that she likes him? Nah, their too much of good friends to like each other..or...

Brock walked in.

" Good morning everyone." He said.

"Mornin." Damion said.

Brock looked puzzled.

" Oh, sorry Brock this is Damion, Dawn old...friend." Kenny said.

Dawn nodded her head. " Yeah."

Damion walked up to Brock. " On my way here Kenny told me all about you...and Ass, OPS! I mean Ash."

" HEY!" Ash yelled.

" Umm...ok I guess." Brock said edgy

" Hey, Blondie, say sorry." Kenny said pulling on Damion's green scarf.

Damion stared at Kenny. " Your not the boss of me now, and your not so big!!"

Kenny gave a sketchy smirk at Damion. " Oh yeah?" Kenny said jerking harder on Damion scarf.

" O---ooo---Ok!!!" Damion said sliding away from his scarf. " Gasp...heep....bleh...ohhh....Eh-Hem! Sorry Ash."

Ash blinked. " Its all good!" he said with a beaming smile.

Brock turn on the T.V. There was a young boy and Champion Cynthia. The crowd was screaming as the battle began.

_ Ok folks! After beating the Eilte Four on his first try, this boy seems so be beaming up for victory as the battle starts! We have on the left CHAMPION CYNTHIA! On the right side the young boy from Sandgem Town, LUCAS DIAMOND!_

The crowd went wild.

" LUCAS DIAMOND!?" Dawn, Damion, and Kenny yelled.

_" Congradulations Lucas Diamond on the Elite Four." Cynthia said sofly. " I hope your Pokemon had a long, and nice rest, for they'll need it."_

She enlarged her pokeball. _" Go! Lucario!"_

_Lucas grinned. " I'm ready and so are my Pokemon!" _Lucas got out his pokeball. _" Go! Infernape!"_

Damion poked Dawn. " Now, you know where Lucas is."


	2. Oh Lala

_Blah Blah, the battle begun. Infernape beat Lucario, Infernape lost to Spiritomb, Alakazam beat Spiritomb, Alakazam lost to Roserade, Clefable and Roserade had a tie, and Rotom beat Milotic. Now, for the final, it was Garchomp aganist Swinub._

Damion tired hidding is laughter but couldn't. " Not ONLY does Luke have a Clefable, but not a Swinub against a GARCHOMP!?" Damion said bursting out his laughter.

Kenny laughed " Hhahahahah I know, I know." He said whipping his tear.

Dawn raised her eyebrow. " Its not that funny..."

" You know, Swinub is an ice type too, it does have an advantage, and it also it depends how Lucas trained Swinub." Brock said all smarty.

_Too lazy to do the fight, Swinub used blizzard and Garchomp fell back. Cynthia thought it was the end._

_" I was never was put into a corner like this!?"_

_" Well, now you are." Lucas grinned_

_" Finish it off with ICE BEAM!"_

_" Carchomp try to use Giga Impact!"_

_Lucas was nervous, in fact to nervous to say anything._

_BOOM!_

_There was sound, a dust off sand came in. Slowly it went away, and to see that the last one standing was Carchomp._

_" Swin...." Swinub said knocked out._

_Carchomp fell down and knocked out from the intense battle._

_" Carchomp return!" Cynthia looked at the pokeball and smiled. " You did great, you deserve a nice long rest."_

_Lucas walked up to Swinub and pick her up. " Hey, you did great." He said cheerfully_

_" Swinub...." Swinub looked down, she was unsatisfied, she let her trainer down._

_" Its ok, you tried your best, now return!" Lucas took a deep breathe._

_Cynthia came up to Lucas and congratulated him. She put her arms on his shoulders and kissed his on the cheek. Lucas blush and adjusted his beret._

Brock started " Whhyyy!? Why would she kissed mee!!...uhhh-" Brock stopped.

Crowgunk poison jabbed him. " Crow crowwwww" he said laughing and dragging him.

Out of nowhere Damion popped up in front of Dawn, she was shocked. Damion grinned. " You are...JEALOUS!!!"

Dawn flushed. " Me!? JEALOUS!?"

Damion smirked. " See look your red!"

Dawn twitched. She smacked Damion on the head.

" Oww...." Damion said rubbing his head.

Yes! Haha! She jealous then she'll some running to me now!! Kenny thought.

* * *

**OH LALA SOMEONE IS JEALOUS!!!!! xD Haha short chapter, stay tune for chapter three: A BIG Surprise!!**

**REVIEWS= LOVE!!! D:**


End file.
